


Pass the Ducks

by OnTheFritz



Series: Tumblepounce fics [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Explicit Stuff, Innuendo, M/M, Pounce and Tumble love each other very much, They have no self restraint though, poor Munk can't catch a break, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: Silly stuff and Explicit stuffMunkustrap notices that Pounce and Tumble have a weird inside joke where they talk about 'passing ducks' and then disappear off together. It's only a matter of time before he realizes that they are not, in fact, talking about waterfowl.In other words poor Munk tries to deal with the randy pair of toms in the junkyard while holding on to the vague hope that they really are practicing the 'pas de deux'.
Relationships: Pouncival/Tumblebrutus (Cats)
Series: Tumblepounce fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Pass the Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miiilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiilktea/gifts).



> This started as a joke by miiilktea and then just took off somewhere, I don't know. We need more tumblepounce in our lives.

“And so that is why it is called a pas de deux.” Munkustrap finished his lecture and gazed upon his mostly willing audience.

“But why are there ducks and who’s passing them?” Pouncival asked.

“No, Pounce, for the last time, there aren’t any ducks.” It had been a bit of a stretch to think that the tom would get the idea the first time around. “I’ve told you this several times before, there has never been a duck and there never will be. This is a dance.”

At some point Pounce had gotten the idea that actual waterfowl had been involved and it had turned into a long running joke between himself and Tumblebrutus. There had been a slight flicker of hope that maybe the tom had been interested in learning the actual dance this time but no, he was still fixated on the damn ducks.

“Hey Tumble, I’d appreciate it if you passed me some ducks right about now.” Pounce nudged the tom next to him. Tumble sighed and shuffled closer to Etcetera. “Hey, Tumble, didja hear-”

“Yeah, I heard.” 

“Did you? ‘cause you didn’t say anything-”

“Pounce please shut up I’m trying to pay attention-”

“Oh don’t tell me to shut up when you scream louder than me-”

“Don’t say that for everyone to hear-”

“Make me-”

“Next we will do a demonstration.” Munk hurriedly interrupted before the two could fight again. 

For some reason the two toms had been really touchy around each other lately. They were close friends, they always had been, but something had shifted and now it seemed that Pounce was always trying to instigate a wrestling match between them. Tumble would complain, Pounce would push more and more, they would fight, then run off together out of sight, presumably to continue fighting elsewhere. 

Munk would have stepped in a while ago but they always seemed to come back in much higher spirits so he left them to it. If either of them started coming back with injuries then he would do something about it. For now he had an important lesson to continue.

“Bombalurina and Alonzo have been kind enough to join us.” Munk continued as both Bombalurina and Alonzo took their places. While they weren’t a mated couple they were the only two cats around today that were experienced enough in doing lifts to help Munk get his point across.

Also with Bombalurina around hopefully his pupils would pay attention. The red queen tended to draw just about everyone’s gazes. Sure enough Pounce was suddenly incredibly focused upon her as she walked through the steps with Alonzo, although it wasn’t a secret that he had a thing for her.

“It is very important that you maintain focus throughout the lift.” Munk said as Alonzo raised Bomba up into the air, the sunlight turning her fur into a radiant rendition of a flame.

Pounce let out a small concerned noise as Alonzo slowly turned, displaying Bomba for everyone to see. The pair demonstrated a perfect picture of strength, trust, grace and dignified intimacy. Everyone was silent in rapt contemplation as Munk continued his instruction. 

As the lesson went on Pounce began to fidget more and more, eventually making his way back over to Tumble and practically climbing up in his lap. To his credit Tumble did not try to push him away but instead put a pitying arm around him, keeping him still throughout the rest of the lesson.

“Now we will practice some basic lifts.” Munk said, only to be interrupted by Pounce leaping to his feet and pulling Tumble up with him. “Yes?”

“Uh.” Pounce whispered something in Tumble’s ear. It sounded suspiciously like ‘ducks’. 

This time Tumble turned slightly pink and said, “Gotta go… practice. But, uh, I’m shy. So, er, Pounce is gonna help me practice.”

Etcetera giggled. Bomba let out a very unladylike snort. The two toms ran off without waiting for a response.

“Right.” Munk dismissed the inclination to wonder what on earth they could be doing. “Back to the lesson.”

At some point later on in the day Pounce and Tumble returned, both looking thoroughly disheveled but also much more calm. They shuffled off to a patch of sunlight and lounged around with each other. The rest of the day passed peacefully.

The rest of the week, however, did not. 

To Munk’s quiet dismay the duck thing did not fade away. Instead it seemed to increase in frequency. First it was any time Bomba sauntered into view. Pounce would suddenly sit bolt upright, fidget uncomfortably, and immediately turn to Tumble.

“Pass ducks?” Pounce would always ask. Tumble would look at Bomba, look back at Pounce, roll his eyes and then lead Pounce away and out of sight, only to come back later carrying a much more subdued Pounce.

Sometimes Bomba wasn’t even in view. A couple of times Tumble and Pounce would simply be hanging about when Pounce suddenly would ask Tumble for ducks and they would disappear. Other times a restless Tumble would instigate the conversation about ducks, much to Pounce’s apparent delight. There really seemed to be no rhyme nor reason to it.

Another time Tumble was demonstrating back handsprings in front of an excited crowd. Pounce had taken a front row seat and was staring with friendly admiration, shushing Etcetera and Jemima when they cheered too loudly.

“I can’t concentrate when you’re yelling like that.” Pounce had said to the queens. 

“What do you need to concentrate on?” Jemima had asked.

“Uh, I wanna watch his… um, wanna be able to flip like Tumble someday.” The statement was once again followed by uncomfortable fidgeting.

“You don’t know how to do it yet?” 

“That’s a surprise since you already do everything with him anyways.” Etcetera commented. “I can’t believe he puts up with you asking him for ducks all the time. Sometimes I think he wants them more than you do.”

Munk tried to keep his eyes on Tumble’s impressive acrobatics but couldn’t help but notice Pounce’s face turn a very peculiar red that was bordering on purple.

“You- I- uh, I gotta- argh!” Pounce stood and marched over to Tumble, standing directly in the line of fire. With practiced ease Tumble flipped over the top of him and landed on all fours, giving Pounce a very prominent view of his rear end.

Again Pounce made a slightly concerned sound and somehow managed to turn even more red than he was before. Instead of looking at him like an absolute lunatic Tumble instead gave Pounce a very knowing look.

“Ducks?” Tumble asked.

“Pass. Ducks.” Pounce managed to gasp, tail flicking wildly.

Tumble glanced at his audience and gave a funny half bow. “Uh, I sprained my ankle. No more tricks today.”

Then with surprising speed for someone who was apparently injured he all but threw Pounce over his shoulder and ran off. 

“Why is he so fixated on the ducks?” Munk asked to no one in particular as the crowd dispersed.

“Because it’s Pouncival.” Bomba replied.

“Fair point. But why is Tumble in on it too?”

“Because it’s Tumble.”

“That can’t be your reasoning for everything.”

“It’s the best I have so far.”

Both stared in the direction that the two toms had disappeared off to. 

“Maybe they really took the pas de deux lesson to heart.” Even as Munk said the words he knew he was wrong, yet he still tried to remain hopeful. “And they… sometimes they just need to practice.”

“At any given moment.” Bomba said dubiously.

“Yes.”

“In private.”

“To save the embarrassment of others seeing them fail. Tumble said he was shy.”

“Right.”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Munk sighed as he stood.

“Yes, you probably are.” Cheerfully Bomba waved as he headed off in the direction Tumble and Pounce had disappeared to.

The two hadn’t gone very far. Their voices could be heard from just around the corner.

“Really, Pounce, right in the middle of my routine-”

“I can’t- I can’t help it, ah, you’re so- so-”

“Oh just shut up, I know what you mean.”

“Please, Tumble, don’t- ah, don’t stop-”

“This is the only time I ever hear you say please, why would I stop?” A pause. “Also you’re doing all the work, I’m just sitting here- ah, okay, I- fu- ngh.”

“They’re just practicing.” Munk muttered as he drew closer. “It’s a strenuous dance.”

There was a fair amount of grunting that went on when he first started learning how to do lifts and the more physical parts of the dance, but with practice and strength training he had learned to become more quiet and elegant. It was reasonable to assume that Pounce and Tumble wouldn’t be a quiet while trying to lift each other in the air. It was also reasonable to assume that there was no way in hell they were simply dancing with one another.

Someone moaned. It was difficult to ignore the pure pleasure in the sound. 

Munk finally rounded the corner.

It was also difficult to ignore the sight of Pounce sitting in Tumble’s lap and riding him like his life depended on it. Little whimpers and sighs of pleasure escaped him as he guided himself up and down on Tumble, legs wrapped around the other tom’s waist. 

“Shh, you’re- you’re being too- ungh- loud.” Tumble admonished. Pounce immediately buried his face in his neck and began to nibble at it. “Oh, okay, that- that’s better. G- good of you to ah- ah- ask for ducks.” 

Something clicked in Munk’s mind. He let out a small strangled noise of realization that, in fact, ‘passing ducks’ did not mean ‘I want to dance’. In fact, it meant something else entirely.

“Hah… uh… h- hi, Munk.” Tumble finally noticed their audience. “Uh, we- we were ju- ah-”

Pounce had not seemed to realize that they were not alone and was still bucking up and down. Tumble dug his claws into Pounce’s hips to try and still him but it was a lost cause.

“This is not about ducks, is it?” Munk asked, his brain momentarily blank.

“D- ducks?” Pounce turned his head and froze. “Shit.”

“I’m going to leave now. You two are going to… just… don’t talk about ducks in front of the others anymore.” With that he left the two of them alone, avoiding eye contact with a curious Bomba as he slowly made his way past her, across the junkyard, through various tunnels and paths through the junk, to his den, and into his bed. He was done for the day.


End file.
